Marble House
by clairissazeniarosele
Summary: Tozokuo Necrophades is a boy who works as a spy under his dead mother's name. No one suspects this difference, but when Tozokuo saves a woman who works at his same agency and she discovers this, his life is going to hit the fan. (Tendershipping)


_Chapter 1.)_

_I punched and whirled through all the enemies. This will teach them to fear the name of Tozokuo Necrophades!_

_ After I was positive that all the men were either dead or unconscious, I was hugged by someone. As I turned around to look…_

I gasped as I woke up in a cold sweat. Then, realizing I was in no imminent danger, I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Lately, I'd been having these strange dreams about a girl. Not in the way you might suspect, however. In each dream I only caught glimpses of her, but I could picture her perfectly in my mind. Fluffy, satin-like hair, cobalt blue eyes, and soft, perfectly formed lips. Her skin was as creamy and pale as the whipped cream on the hot chocolate my sister loves.

Speaking of which… I rolled over to consult the clock. It was 9:00 am. I groaned, before rolling out of bed and stumbling down the stairs. We had one new message, which I clicked and listened to.

"This message is for the parent or guardian of Tozokuo Necrophades. He is not at school today, and if he has anymore unexcused absences, we will have to schedule a meeting to discuss what further measures need to be taken. Good day."

Like anyone could have a good day after that.

I had to go to school now, or at least get up early enough to call myself in sick. My parents had died years ago, so I had taken on the role of parent. I didn't know until my parents were gone, but they were spies.

I guess it must've run in the genes, because I had always been able to duplicate voices. Through the phone, I would communicate with anyone who I needed to contact. After I discovered my mother's lab, I continued to do her work.

My father had helped her, I learned, but he wasn't actually hired.

I refused to see anyone (as that would seriously ruin the plan), and would only talk through the phone to 'my' coworkers. In that way, I had lived.

I didn't do my school work for the most part either. I wasn't per se… irresponsible, I was just otherwise occupied. I worked late, and it was always hard for me to get to school in the morning.

I haven't told my sister any of this. If she learns of it, she will most likely want to help me, and I'd prefer that she didn't so maybe one of us can get an education and get a _normal_ job.

I sighed and dialed the number to the school. In my practiced falsetto, I giggled and tried to explain that this was a misunderstanding and that I had meant to call 'my son' in sick.

The secretary said she understood and that she did that a few times for her daughter when she wasn't at work. I giggled once more for good measure before saying "thank you" and hanging up.

I serious need some caffeine.

These calls were always so stressful, not to mention annoying. I went into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Coca Cola. As I went to get a cup, I saw a paper float down to the floor. Picking it up, I saw it was from sister.

"She knows me way too well," I muttered, sweatdropping, as I opened the soda.

_'Big brother,'_ it read. _'I'm staying _after_ school today, so pick me up at 3:00! Love, Amane.' _For some reason, she insisted on saying 'Love' as the end note in her letter.

Hopefully I would remember to pick her up…

Going to the Necrophades-cave (my mother's lab) I put my hand over the scanner and the door slid opened with a quiet hiss. I totally didn't hack it to accept my print or anything.

As soon as I stepped in, the door closed. Walking over to the computer, I woke it up from the standby it had previously been on. Swiveling the mouse over to the email icon, I quickly scanned through the messages on my mother's email. Really, I guess now all that my mother's would be mine now, but I couldn't think of it that way.

In the email, it didn't seem to be aimed towards me. It was saying that all field agents needed to report to the head quarters. I was glad I wasn't a field agent. First off, I had no idea where the HQ was, and I did _not_ want to show myself there.

Everyone would most likely try to destroy me for 'stumbling upon their secret base.' I shivered at that thought. I checked the message again, and my eyes were drawn to the CC: addresses. You'd think that a secret organization would use a bit more tact in hiding the emails of other agents. I didn't recognize any of the ones my eyes quickly scanned.

I grinned a little as I saw my mother's address- 99Hopeencards7. If you mixed those letters around a bit, it spelled Necrophades.

My sister had been born in 1999 and when I was 7, my parents had begun working as spies (I checked the records).

Right now, I'm 17, and my sister is 13. Our parents have been gone for 3 years. So, ironically, they began when I was 7, and worked for 7 years.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I continued to read, not recognizing any of them. I paused at Bakura734. The name Bakura sounded very familiar, but I couldn't think of where I'd heard it before.

Once I had finished checking the names, I scrolled down and reread the message for field agents.

Ahah! There's my cue! I saw a mention that they needed working members not going out, to find a way to hack the computers of the association they were going against. Frowning, I looked for the identity of the group, but found no mention of them referring to it as any other thing than 'DOMA.' Either they were actually worried for double agents, or they weren't aware of the members of the opposite agency.

Thankfully, they included a quick end note for the model of computer and a quick end note.

That was all I needed. I opened up the hacking technology that I had created a year back for issues like this. It sent a huge virus into the computer and stole only the password, so it was basically undetectable. It was difficult to create because it was so quick to enter the coding that I had to get rid of several previous computers because it would infect my own computer.

I couldn't help the smile twitching on my lips as I opened the file and sent it to the opposite computer. Then I waited.

D3v10U5lyCaMP

… ARE YOU SERIOUS? Sitting right at the computer, I leaned over the keyboard and began cracking up. Deviously camp?

Still chuckling, I typed in the password. The words on the screen read 'access granted.'

I copied as many files as I could get my hands on and pasted them to both my desktop and an extra USB drive that I planned to send back to HQ.

Just as I was finishing up, my phone began ringing. I let the last file download as I answered.

"Big brother! You're supposed to pick me up!" I checked the clock. Damn; it was already 3:15.

"I'll be right there, Amane." She muttered something that sounded eerily like 'you better be.' I hung up and once the file downloaded, I turned the computer to standby again, and hid the USB in my backpack. No one in their right mind would ever touch that bag of misery and torture, never mind search through it.

I ran out and started up the car, and almost crashed into the garage door. I quickly stopped and opened the door to the garage. "Whoops," I muttered, before whipping out and speeding down the road. I noticed that there were quite a few cars in the lot, and they forced me to park quite a bit down the road. I speed-walked, trying to get to the school quickly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something white. I turned around, just to see a girl with the opaque colour of white as her hair, her eyes a beautiful blue.

My own eyes widened, and I quickly chased after her. She was stumbling, as though injured, and I wondered if I was going to be too late. I certainly hope not, because I needed to know what the heck she was doing in my dreams.

I ended up following her to an alley near the school, and I was about to ask if she needed help. Then, I heard someone speaking, and I saw a man of about thirty dressed in some idiotic cloak.

He turned then, the cape whooshing past him, and several men surrounded the girl. I tensed up: this was just like my dream.

When the first man drew back his arm to punch her, she flinched and I jumped into the fray. I threw myself in front of the girl and grabbed the man's fist. I then sent a punch of my own which sent him sprawling against a wall a ways from us. A few of the men looked confused, but then grew angry, and tried to attack me. As I was fighting three of them, a fourth snuck up behind me and grabbed me by my shirt collar. I was slowly being strangled with my own item of clothing!

As an answer, the girl from before kicked him in the face, and her fell to the ground. "Nice," I complimented. She smiled, but her eyes were starting to get unfocused.

Quickly, I tried to get the rest to disperse. Most of them slumped to the ground, unconscious, but some stood back up. (They must've had hard skulls.) I continued to make my way through men and I checked to make sure no one was still awake. I noticed that the man who the girl had kicked was dead- the bone from his nose had punctured his brain.

What about those coincidences, eh?

Turning back around as I heard rustling, I saw the girl falling to the ground. "I can't just leave her here, now can I…" I sighed, picking her up and walking towards my car.

**CZR: First off, the 99HopeenCards7 and D3v10U5lyCaMP… If you got the references, then please laugh! ^^;  
Ryou: You made me a girl again.  
Bakura: And Amane is my sister now?  
CZR: IT WAS NECESSARY!  
Yuugi: CZR doesn't own Yugioh, or any of the characters, because those belong to Kazuki Takahashi.  
CZR: Last I checked, I wasn't Asian, never mind **_**male**_**. I do own the plot, though. I showed this to my mum, and she told me that it reminded her of Spy Kids *Makes strangling motions with hands*  
Yuugi: Uh…. O_O R&R please!**


End file.
